warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blessing
Blessing is an Imperial Death World, barely held control over by the Imperium through the under-equipped Imperial Guard forces. It is home to the Imperial Guard regiment of Blessing-born. History Past The Imperial World of Blessing was once a bucolic planet, whose populous continents thrived under the unwavering light of imperial rule spread under the banner of the Great Crusade. And then came the Horus Heresy. Traitor legions occupied the imperial planet and spread their insidious doctrine as the Emperor's authority crumbled. Only in the decades to come would the Chaos guardsmen be purged in the Great Scouring led by the rallied Imperial forces. And this was only the beginning. Over the following eight millennia, this pattern of seizure and counter-seizure would repeat, and the planet of Blessing became synonymous with a curse among those deployed to the battered crust of the much-abused world. Cities fell and rose and fell again, each time somewhat less than what had come before. At the height of the conflict, plasma bombs boiled away the northern icecaps and orbital bombardments cracked continental plates. Experimental gravity bombs were detonated along the equatorial belt to annihilate a mysterious series of Temples raised to the Ruinous Powers. The very axis of the planet was inexorably tilted, and the seasons, coastlines, climate, and continents of Blessing were forever altered. After millennia, the once-fertile Imperial World was now caught in the grip of violent climatic extremes, with freezing winters of terrible length punctuated by storm-wracked summers swarming with lifeforms either hardy enough, fleet enough, or mutated enough to endure. And still, the Imperium struggled with its eternal foe, each conflict a shadow of what had come before. Present Currently, at the height of the 40th millennium, Blessing has been occupied by the Imperial Guard with minimal incident for nineteen years. Numerous semi-autonomous Imperial Guard strongholds have been built at strategic sites across the continental surfaces. The Chaos holdouts, lacking planetary facilities or orbital resupply lines in this era of conflict, have built strongholds in the subterranean realms of the planet. The surviving civilian population of Blessing have been divided as well. Some sought to return to the Imperial fold and were welcomed in after a stern and inflexible examination for loyalty, faith, and corruption. Others adopted a nomadic lifestyle, moving in small clans across the empty and unfought wastes of their planet, away from Chaos and Imperium. And yet others foolishly or unwilling were drawn into the hungry arms of Chaos. Of them, nothing more is spoken. The Imperial strategy is containment and isolation, waiting for sufficient Imperial reinforcements to deploy and purge the planet down to the last warren and burrow. The Chaos strategy is insurgency and endurance, waiting for the next Chaos Warband to descend from the void to break the siege. Places of Interest Imperial * 23rd Garrison: ' A military compound which was built into what once was a stadium. **'Chapel of the Ebon Lady **'Chapel Saturn-9' ** Chapel Jupiter-7 ** My Second Wife: A bar with food and music over in commerce sector of the 23rd Garrison. ** Miss Juicy’s Joy-Toys: A brothel located nearby the 23rd Garrison, which earns most of its revenue from the guardsmen who frequent there. * 24th Garrison * Convent Thor: '''An ancient Adepta Sororitas Hospitaller complex of the Ecclesiarchy on that was built in the early '''M41, on the Imperial Death World of Blessing. However, it was almost completely destroyed save for a few walls and sections by the Imperial Guard Artillery Colonel Josef von Eisenwolf of the Death Korps of Krieg during a Nurglite incursion. Now its ruins are utilised by either scavengers or heretical cultists who are looking to house their blasphemous rituals. The main building of the complex consisted of three stories above the ground floor with one basement. In the basement, there were storage areas, generators and air filters, Armoury-3, the staff quarters, medical bays and an aero-lift hangar that opened to the courtyard above. On the ground level, there was the motor pool of the Convent complex which housed the hospital armoured personnel carriers and a few Astra Militarum-issue armoured vehicles, the courtyard, receiving atrium, outpatient rooms, a cafeteria and a chapel. On the first floor, there were the gymnasium, inpatient rooms and a sub-chapel. The floor above, the laboratories, administration offices, medical speciality rooms, administration staff quarters, the admin cafeteria and Armoury-2 were present. On the third and top floor, there were the grand chapel, Armoury-1 and the flier terrace, which used to house a Valkyrie troop carrier. Chaos * Tentpole of the Fairy Grandmother: A place of convention for Chaos Undivided, where worshippers of the four rival Chaos gods can come together, be it to join forces or to trade. Miscellaneous * Grotto of the Waters: '''A place of healing through unusual sorcery, used to be overseen by Cave and another shrine maiden with the same name before her. * '''Spaceport People of Interest Imperial Astra Militarum * Amalric * Argo Karrus * Jacks Barbeque * Caesar Tarygon: A Major of the Astra Militarum of the 126th Rynn's regiment, currently stationed in 23rd Garrison. * Chrome * Darius Maximus * Errand * Goat Kai-Ron: '''Originally a mechanised unit driver of the Nemean Imperial Guard regiment, is the Master-Lieutenant of 23rd Garrison’s 1st Field Ambulance Company. * '''Isaac Cymedes * Jenkins * Jobs * Josef von Eisenwolf: '''A Colonel of the Death Korps of Krieg, commanding an artillery regiment in the defence of Blessing. * '''Marto Astovyr * Matthieu * Mocks * Nadu * Noelle * Osteokor: A Commissar of the Astra Militarum who served in the 23rd Garrison before the ARGUS Incident. His current status is M.I.A. * Otto von Strielich * Silas * Thomas * Ulric * Whitson * Vochs * Zero-Eight Adeptus Mechanicus * Azrael Grimm: '''A tech-trooper of the Blessing-born Imperial Guard regiment assigned to the 23rd Garrison of Blessing, who was lobotomised and turned into a servitor of the Adeptus Mechanicus. * '''Delta-Rho 24 * Logistus IV * Nexus VI * Sigma Adepta Ministorum * Elissa Palsara * Jonah Dust: Also known as Father Dust '''is an Agent Majoris of the Inquisition and the Chaplain of the Chapel of the Ebon Lady. He is a leading scholar on heretical sorcery and diabolism. He has flirtations with Polypsykanism, Recongregationalism, Xeno Hubris and Xanthism. * '''Olivian Olassion: A Sister Repentia of the Order of the Ebon Valkyrie. * Theophilus of Athenor * Timra Lovdahl: '''A native of Blessing who had become a vassal-intern at Convent Thor after having been tithed to the nuns by her family. After the destruction of Convent Thor, she was brought to 23rd Garrison of the Imperial Guard regiment of Blessing-born and began serving as a Senior Motorised Nurse of 23rd Garrison's 1st Field Ambulance Company. * '''Zaliyne Astovyr: An Agent Minoris of the Emperor's Holy Inquisition. She had been working as a Hospitaller intern at Convent Thor before he was employed by Commissar Hexx and up until the Convent was overrun by plague zombies and Nurglite daemons. She was then evacuated from Convent Thor by Fire Team B by the order of Commissar Hexx and was brought to 23rd Garrison. Inquisition * Astra Winterscale: '''An Agent Majoris of the Emperor's Holy Inquisition. * '''Ingall Hexx: An Agent Majoris of the Emperor's Holy Inquisition. His usual base of operations is 23rd Garrison of Astra Militarum. * Juliar Emilia Constance: '''An Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos of the Holy Inquisition and the Canoness of the Order of the Ebon Valkyrie - an Order Minoris of the Order of the Sacred Rose of the Adepta Sororitas. Imperialis Armada * '''Ravenholm Chaos Khornate * Bolfa * Bruzzk * Krazhrak * Maz * Minsitheac: '''A Chaos Khornate daemon who is a flesh-hound and human hybrid, who tried to possess Astemyr Nekhu during his mission to evacuate the Eclessiarchial command staff. While he was not able to completely take over his mind and body, he successfully marked him and influenced his actions. * '''Mograk * Tzamk * Synax * Valcana: '''She was the commanding Sergeant of a Necromundan Rough Rider deployed in the 23rd Garrison. She is currently a member of the Bloody Axes, a Khornite rider gang. Nurglite * '''Blubber-Bill Tzeentchi * Nameless * SUGRAH Slaneeshi * Dove * Osby: A follower of Slaneesh, and thus of the leader Master Masque, and a manservant of Sugar Mommy. Though he is considered a non-combatant, he is skilled in other areas that may be useful in assisting his Mistress. * Sugar Mommy: A member of the Moistened Masks, follower of both Slaneesh and Master Masque. She's also Osby's Mistress. She has medical training that she learned before she fell to Chaos, though she does her best to keep her knowledge up to date. A woman who is older than she looks, she is currently using a disguise to appear like a normal person, showing none of the physical gifts that would be normal among Slaneeshi, besides her hair colour. Those who know her real name would remember her as a blonde. Undivided * Fairy Grandmother Miscellaneous * [[Astemyr Nekhu|'Astemyr Nekhu']] * Cave: '''A shrine maiden of the Grotto of the Waters. She was born on the Imperial Ice World of Blessing and given to the previous shrine keeper, also named Cave, who was a middle-aged woman at the time. Cave is not her birth name but she has forgotten what it actually was. * '''Dani Kai-Ron: Goat Kai-Ron's second wife, runs the bar "My Second Wife" in the commerce section of the 23rd Garrison. * Ploth * '''Sami Kai-Ron: '''Goat Kai-Ron's niece, located the 23rd Garrison. Category:Imperium Category:Worlds Category:Death Worlds Category:Ultima Segmentum